Cupcakes
by Citrus6104
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah Cupcakes. "Maka dari itu, bolehkah aku mencicipi Cupcake Spesialku?"Chanbaek Drabble fiction


Aku bawa FF entah ini drabble atau apa... aku tidak tau. Ini tidak panjang. Sangat singkat xD tapi walau begitu, aku sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian^-^~

.

.

.

.

**Cupcakes**

**By; Peteryeol**

**Cast(s) ; ChanBaek**

**Rated; T+**

**Genre; Romance, Fluff. No angst.**

**Length; Drabble**

**WARN; YAOI! Typo(s)**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah Cupcakes. "Maka dari itu, bolehkah aku mencicipi Cupcake Spesialku?"**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Jika kekasih yang lain menginginkan tas, baju, ataupun bahkan perhiasan, Tapi kali ini tidak untuk kekasihku. Sudah tiga bulan aku menjalani hubungan spesial dengannya, dia tidak minta macam-macam denganku. Tetapi dia hanya menginginkan satu. Yaitu Cupcake.

Aku juga tidak tau apa alasannya meminta kue mungil itu. Byun Baekhyun -kekasihku pernah menjadi sebuah koki pembuat kue di salah satu Cafe. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia membuat cupcake.

Usiaku dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Aku 17 tahun sedangkan dia 19 tahun. Aku berada di tingkat akhir sedangkan kekasih cantikku -atau tampan? Duduk di bangku kuliah jurusan hukum. Aku juga benar-benar tidak mengerti mengenai jurusannya hukum tetapi ia menjadi seorang koki.

Koki.. Tapi itu dulu.

Aku pertamakali bertemu dengannya saat ia masih menjadi koki dan aku frustasi dengan orang tuaku yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Aku terduduk didepan café-nya dengan wajah frustasi. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat imut untuk ukuran lelaki. Saat itu, ia memberikan satu buah cupcake padaku. "Aku membuat Cupcake sesuai dengan perasaanku. Aku sudah menganggap Cupcake adalah temanku.. Dan diaryku" Masih tercetak jelas diingatanku bahwa tiba-tiba saja ia bercerita padaku. Padahal aku tidak mengetahui namanya. Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal padaku saat itu. Dan ia mampu membuatku tersenyum. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyuruhku memakan cupcake yang ia berikan padaku. Aku memandang cupcake itu dengan alis yang mengerut. Cupcakesnya mempunyai krim berwarna kelabu..

Aku paham. Baekhyun saat itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tapi ia menghiburku. Karena itu aku tertarik padanya.

Aku tersenyum saat mengenang masa konyol itu. Disaat aku menyatakan cintaku.. Itu benar-benar konyol. "Baek.. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Izinkan aku menjadi cupcake bagimu."

Seperti yang ia katakan padaku saat pertama kali bertemu;

Cupcakes adalah sandaranku. Cupcakes adalah temanku, dan Cupcakes adalah diaryku.

Aku bahagia! Aku diterima olehnya. Walau ia sempat memukul pelan kepalaku karena aku menyatakan perasaanku di hadapan para pelanggannya.

Tapi tak lama, ia dipecat dari café itu. Aku sempat ingin menghajar Kim Jong Dae -orang yang berani memfitnah kekasihku. Tapi Baekhyun melarang. Ia benar-benar cantik. Fisik ataupun Hati.

Setelah ia dipecat, Baekhyun menjadi sangat sering meminta Cupcakes padaku. Awalnya aku selalu menuruti. Tetapi lama kelamaan, Aku tidak bisa. Itu bisa merusak kesehatannya. Tapi...

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun selalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku dan matanya yang sayu menatapku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku hanya menghela nafas, mengecup bibirnya singkat kemudian menarik tangannya untuk kekedai cupcake disetiap pulang sekolah dan Baekhyun pulang dari Kampusnya.

Sampai sekarang adalah tepat bulan ke tiga aku, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun menjalin suatu hubungan. Tugasku yang menumpuk membuat aku sedikit lelah hari ini.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak satu blok dari rumahku. Tidak lupa aku membawa cupcakes agar ia tidak cerewet. Baekhyun sangat Cerewet.

Tapi aku mencintainya.

Jemariku memencet bel. dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintunya. Baekhyun menggunakan kaos V-neck berwarna abu-abu dan jeans pendek yang benar-benar terlihat cocok dengan kulitnya yang cerah. "Selamat hari jadi ke 3 Bulan, Baekkie" Kakiku melemas setiap melihat Baekhyun tersenyum diikuti matanya. "Ayo masuk, Yeollie"

Aku bergerak memasuki rumah sederhana kekasihku. Aku duduk disofa miliknya dan dihadapanku sudah terdapat beberapa makanan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanya Baekhyun.

"Aku membawa cupcakes untukmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Terimakasih" tetapi ia hanya menepikan Kantung berisi cupcakes itu.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku masih ingin cupcakes lagi" Chanyeol membolakan matanya. "Tidak, Baek. Itu sudah cukup" aku bisa melihat Baekkie-ku kembali cemberut dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan cupcakes itu"

dan kali ini aku membolakan mataku.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuanku sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.. Tapi aku yakin aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dan kemudian menyatukan keningku dan keningnya. Dan Baekhyun kembali membuatku mencair seperti icecream.

Bibir tipisnya menyesap pelan bibir tebal milikku

Mengalun lembut dan bergerak pelan. Memainkan lidahnya sipermukaan bibirku. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku gila.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Mataku tidak henti memandang bibirnya yang mulai berwarna merah pekat. "Apa itu?" Bodohnya aku bertanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan jari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri wajahku. Dan berhenti pada satu pusat. Yaitu bibirku. "Itu Cupcakes, Yeollie"

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Hey, itu ciuman. Bukan cupcakes, Baekkie" mendengar perkataanku, Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibirku. Dan tersenyum. Jemarinya kembali mengusap pelan bibirku. Mata kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Bibir ini..." Baekhyun mengambil jeda sebentar. "...yang selalu memberiku saran disaat aku mempunyai masalah. Bibir ini... Yang selalu memberikan rasa manis luar biasa disekitar pipiku saat mengucapkan kata-kata romantis. Dan bibir ini... Adalah Cupcakes bagiku. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Cupcakes bagaikan diaryku? Tetapi bedanya... Cupcakes itu benda mati" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang milikku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rona yang mulai memberontak untuk keluar menuju pipiku. "Bibir ini.."

Baekhyun kembali mengecup singkat bibirku. "Yang membuat aku semakin jatuh dalam cinta yang telah kita rajut. Bibir ini yang selalu membuat aku percaya dengan cinta yang kau tunjukan padaku. Bukankah itu lebih dari sebuah diary? Jadi, boleh kan aku mencicipi Cupcakes spesial-ku?" aku tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Hey, kau Chessy sekali Baekkie" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Tentu saja kau boleh mencicipinya, Darling" Baekhyun merona lucu.

"Bahkan kau bisa mencicipi yang lebih dari spesial"

Aku membangkitkan tubuhku dan tangan yang aku lingkarkan ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Masih dengan menggendong ala koala, dengan perlahan, aku membuka kunci kamar Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menutup Pintu dengan keras.

Suara decitan ranjang mulai terdengar disekitar kamar.

-**FIN**-

**Review please?**

**Aku akan membuatkan sequel jika respon cukup memadai.**

**Regards**

**[Peteryeol]**

**11 Maret 2015**


End file.
